<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to the Frontier by Vorta_Scholar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007569">Welcome to the Frontier</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar'>Vorta_Scholar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sito Jaxa Lived and Got Transferred to Voyager AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Medicine, Serious Injuries, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorta_Scholar/pseuds/Vorta_Scholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ensign Sito Jaxa finds herself on Deep Space Nine, and Dr. Julian Bashir gets another serious dose of "Frontier Medicine."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sito Jaxa Lived and Got Transferred to Voyager AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to the Frontier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaxa’s vision had been fading in and out for the last hour. She was lucky to have gotten her shuttle all the way up to the airlock. She had no memory of being taken to this room, and she couldn’t remember if her arrival was a conscious one or if she’d woken up there. Maybe they’d beamed her in. She couldn’t remember.</p><p>“What is your name?” a man with an unusual accent asked her. “Please. You’re safe here. I promise. You can tell me.”</p><p>Another voice, muffled, said something a meter or so behind him. Something about a pain suppressant.</p><p>“What’s your name?” he asked again.</p><p>Finally, she looked at him, through bruised, swollen, vacant eyes.</p><p>“Ensign Sito Jaxa. <em>USS Enterprise</em>. Serial number BX-201-198,” she said, her voice rough.</p><p>She couldn’t remember the last time she’d spoken as much.</p><p>“Alright, Ensign,” he said. “Can you tell me what happened? Who did this to you?”</p><p>“Ensign...Sito Jaxa,” she said, then coughed. “<em>USS Enterprise</em>. Serial number BX-201-198.”</p><p>“Ensign Sito,” he said. “You’re on Deep Space Nine. A Federation space station. You’re safe. Now please. Tell me what happened so I know how to help you.”</p><p>Her eyes scanned him briefly, then she said, “You’re wearing Vulcan pajamas.”</p><p>Julian sighed.</p><p>Behind him, he heard Dr. Girani laugh.</p><p>“Yes, I thought they looked quite nice,” he said, fighting back the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>She was delirious. He couldn’t blame her. Dr. Girani, on the other hand….</p><p>“I didn’t tell them anything,” she said.</p><p>“Of course you didn’t,” Julian said softly. “Who didn’t you tell?”</p><p>“The Cardassians.”</p><p>“Okay,” he nodded. “And I’m sure they were very unhappy with you for that.”</p><p>She stared back at him blankly, which was, admittedly for him, quite unnerving. He felt like an idiot. Of course they were unhappy.</p><p>“Can you tell me what they did to you so I know how we should proceed?” he asked.</p><p>“I…” She gasped shakily as a look of indescribable pain settled onto her face. Tears welled up in her eyes and she shook her head. “I don’t…”</p><p>Nervously, he met Dr. Girani’s knowing gaze as she made her way around to the other side of the biobed, and it started to settle in.</p><p>“Perhaps it would be easier if my colleague,” he said, his voice trailing off as he turned and walked away. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>He had just made it out the door into the main waiting room when a voice caught his attention.</p><p>“Is it her?”</p><p>“Major,” he said softly.</p><p>“Is it the girl?” she asked.</p><p>“The girl from the <em>Enterprise</em>,” he said, nodding. “Yeah.”</p><p>Kira glanced toward the closed door he had just come through. “Then why aren’t you in there?”</p><p>“I...I can’t. I couldn’t. Dr. Girani is—”</p><p>“You <em> couldn’t</em>? What the hell is that supposed to mean? <em> You couldn’t</em>? What kind of a doctor are you?”</p><p>“I had never…” he said, shaking his head. “I never knew…”</p><p>“Never knew what?” she asked. “What monsters Cardassians are? What they do to people?”</p><p>“You haven’t seen,” he murmured.</p><p>“You bet your ass I have,” she said, her eyes wide and her voice quiet, barely a whisper.</p><p>“Major, I…”</p><p>She closed her mouth and cocked her head to the side, and slowly she crossed her arms in front of her chest. He looked away, no longer able to meet her gaze. If looks could cause real physical damage, he’d be in the next room with Ensign Sito.</p><p>“Welcome to the frontier, Doctor,” she said, stepping past him toward the door, which opened in front of her. “You sure you want to stick around?” she asked, and disappeared through to the other side before he could offer a response.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>